Plants are often offered for sale in pots that have simple and regular three-dimensional shapes. The most common of these pots have circular horizontal cross-sections. When displaying these pots and the contents of them to customers, vendors often use multi-compartment trays. By using multi-compartment trays, vendors can conveniently transport a plurality of pots from one location to another, and also consistently group together plants of similar types.
Because most known pots have circular cross-sections, the trays that carry them typically have compartments that have circular cross-sections as well. Unfortunately, when the pots and compartments both have circular cross-sections, the pots can easily rotate and thus their orientation may change or shift during transport. Further, even if a vendor is able to orient a plurality of pots in a manner that he desires when he sets up a display, customers may take the pots out of the tray and then put them back in a different orientation. Thus, if a vendor wishes for a certain perspective of a plant or pot to be displayed consistently to its customers, each time that the pot rotates or is turned by a customer after the customer picks it up and puts it back down, an employee of the vendor may need to re-orient the pot in order to have the desired perspective shown.
Similarly, when pots are provided with identification tags, including those that identify a plant or its price, and are placed in the trays, a vendor may wish for the tag to be visible and oriented toward the perimeter of the tray. However, for the reasons noted above, under common systems, frequently a vendor must manually re-orient its pots so that the identification tags are all facing in a desired direction.
The various embodiments of the present invention address one or more of the aforementioned short-comings of present technologies and systems.